I Want To Meet You
by Celtix
Summary: Aku melangkahkan kakiku. Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu dan melihat senyummu. For Tanabata.


**I Want To Meet You **

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach...

Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat langit musim dingin kali ini. Hanya warna putih yang dapat ditangkap oleh mataku. Langit yang putih bersih tanpa noda setitik pun. Aku pun sudah siap dengan mantelku.

"Aku berangkat," ucapku pada kedua adikku yang masih ada di rumah.

"Onii-chan, hati-hati!" jawab Yuzu. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Apa Ichi-nii akan menemuinya?" tanya Karin. Dia hanya bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangannya.

Aku tersenyum simpul. "Ya," jawabku lirih. Aku bisa melihat mata Karin yang memandang lurus padaku dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku tahu alasan kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu. Dan kakiku pun melangkah keluar dari rumah tak lama kemudian.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan melewati jalanan beraspal di depan rumahku. Hidung dan pipiku bisa merasakan dinginnya udara awal musim dingin ini. Bahkan aku melihat uap putih dari napasku. Aku memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku mantelku untuk melindunginya dari udara dingin ini dan membuatnya tetap hangat. Dalam otakku tak berhenti memikirkan tentang kejadian setahun lalu. Sekitar musim panas tahun lalu, aku bertemu dengan seorang shinigami bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Dan dari situlah takdirku mulai berjalan. Sejak malam itu, aku mulai menjadi shinigami. Hingga sekarang.

Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi mulai saat itu. Aku bisa melindungi keluargaku. Aku juga bisa melindungi teman-temanku dan juga banyak orang di Karakura-Chou. Dan, berkat Rukia pula, hujan di hatiku terlihat hampir berhenti. Di dalam benakku kembali teringat ketika pertama kalinya aku dikalahkan Byakuya dan Renji di Karakura-Chou. Saat itulah, untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sangat tak berdaya walaupun dengan kekuatan shinigami yang kumiliki. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan dalam ketidakberdayaanku ketika Rukia dibawa kembali dengan paksa ke Soul Society. Di saat kegundahanku itu, dia datang memberiku semangat.

Sore itu, sepulang sekolah, dia menyapaku. Rambut coklatnya bertiup pelan mengikuti hembusan angin musim panas itu.

"_Selama tetap hidup, masih bisa ketemu dengan keluarga dan yang lain, kan? Kalau mati semuanya berakhir! Kurosaki-kun yang kukenal pasti bilang begitu!" ucapnya riang sambil menirukan gayaku. Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Tak kusangka gadis itu bisa memahamiku sampai seperti itu._

"_Pergilah menolongnya! Berjuanglah! Aku juga nggak mau temanku mati!" tambahnya. Rambut panjangnya yang tersapu lembut oleh angin sore itu tampak seolah menari-nari di langit yang kemerahan._

"_Terima kasih, Inoue!" ucapku. _

Kata-katanya itulah yang membuatku membulatkan tekad untuk pergi ke Soul Society dan menyelamatkan Rukia. Bahkan dia pun ikut bersamaku ke Soul Society bersama dengan Chad dan Ishida. Aku tahu Inoue tipe yang tak cocok untuk bertarung, tapi dia telah berusaha keras selama di Soul Society. Tanpa kenal lelah dia berusaha untuk menyembuhkan semua yang terluka termasuk para shinigami yang saat itu masih musuh kami. Dan sesaat setelah kemenanganku melawan Byakuya, aku merasa senang sekali ketika dia mengatakan kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku dan bersyukur aku tetap hidup. Tak kusangka ada orang yang mengkhawatirkan aku seperti dia. Tak kusangka dia mengkhawatirkan orang seperti aku ini.

Ternyata semua kejadian di Soul Society hanyalah awal dari segalanya. Tiga orang kapten gotei 13, Aizen, Ichimaru, dan Tousen berkhianat. Mereka mengambil Hougyoku yang disembunyikan dalam tubuh Rukia dan dari Hougyoku, mereka membuat banyak Arrancar yang juga muncul di Karakura-Chou. Bahkan Espada juga muncul. Siang itu, dua orang Espada muncul di Karakura-Chou. Mereka menyerang banyak orang, termasuk Chad, Tatsuki, dan Inoue. Aku membiarkan dia terluka saat itu. Aku tak mampu melindunginya hingga dia terluka. Itulah yang membuatku begitu terpukul. Hingga Rukia datang kembali ke Karakura-Chou dan dia pun menyadarkanku. Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan akan melindungi Inoue. Aku tak akan membiarkannya terluka lagi.

Tapi, lagi-lagi aku gagal. Sehari setelah kedatangan 3 orang Espada dan seorang bocah aneh ke Karakura-Chou yang membuat tanganku terluka berat, Inoue menghilang. Mereka, para shinigami, awalnya menganggapnya telah dibunuh Espada. Tentu saja aku tak percaya. Dadaku bergemuruh keras ketika mendengar kemungkinan itu. Namun kemudian mereka menganggapnya pengkhianat yang pergi atas kemauannya sendiri ke Hueco Mundo. Aku tak bisa menerimanya. Aku sangat marah! Tak mungkin gadis seperti Inoue berkhianat. Dia temanku. Rekanku. Saat itu, aku bertekad, meskipun sendirian aku akan membawanya kembali ke sisiku.

Di Hueco Mundo, aku mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa Inoue sama sekali tak berkhianat. Tentu saja! Aku percaya itu! Aku marah pada Ulquiorra yang telah membawanya ke Hueco Mundo. Tapi, saat itu aku masih tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawannya. Aku bahkan tak berdaya di depannya. Ulquiorra berhasil membuatku di ambang kematian dengan membuat lubang di dadaku dengan tangannya. Syukurlah saat itu Inoue menyelamatkanku dengan kekuatannya. Tapi ternyata dia ada bersama Grimmjow. Aku pun bertarung melawan Grimmjow. Saat aku terdesak, aku mendengar teriakannya.

"_Jangan mati, Kurosaki-kun!" teriaknya dari atas tebing. "Kau tak harus menang. Kau tak harus terus berusaha! Kumohon, jangan terluka lagi!" ucapnya sambil berlinangan air mata. _

Dadaku kembali bergemuruh. Aku tak pernah melihatnya menangis selain saat kakaknya meninggal. Yang selalu kulihat hanya senyumannya yang cerah bagaikan matahari. Tapi saat itu, dia menangis untukku. Dia tak ingin aku terluka. Karena dia tak ingin aku terluka, maka aku pun tak akan membiarkan diriku terluka lebih banyak dan membuat wajahnya menangis lagi.

==/==

Langkahku berhenti ketika aku berada di depan toko bunga. Lamunanku tentang kejadian setahun yang lalu terhenti. Aku berpikir mungkin lebih baik aku membawakannya serangkai bunga. Aku pun masuk ke dalam toko dan memilih-milih bunga yang cocok untuknya. Aku melihat bunga matahari yang terlihat bersinar di pagi hari yang dingin ini.

"Hmm? Bukannya di musim dingin bunga matahari tidak tumbuh?" gumamku.

"Ah! Kami mengimpornya," jelas pegawai toko. Tampaknya dia mendengar gumamanku. "Anda mau membelinya?" tanyanya.

Aku berpikir, bunga matahari ini mungkin sangat cocok untuknya. Senyumnya yang secerah matahari. "Ya," jawabku perlahan.

Aku pun membeli beberapa tangkai bunga matahari dan kembali berjalan di sepanjang jalanan yang dingin itu. Aku melihat 11 tangkai bunga matahari di tangan kananku dan membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya saat menerimanya. Aku bisa membayangkan senyuman hangatnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti ejekan itu terlontar dari mulut seorang gadis di belakangku.

"Tatsuki?" pekikku melihat Tatsuki. Dia sedang bersama dengan Chizuru.

"Kau… mau ke tempatnya?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabku ringan.

"Ah! Kau membawakannya bunga!" pekik Chizuru heboh. Sepertinya dia sangat heran melihatku membawa bunga seperti ini. Memang, ini sama sekali tak cocok dengan _image_-ku selama ini.

"Ukh!" aku menyembunyikan rangkaian bunga yang kupegang ke belakang punggungku.

"Eeh? 11 tangkai?" pekik Chizuru lagi. Sialan, ternyata dia sempat menghitung jumlahnya. Dia benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sentakku.

"Apa kau tak tahu arti dari 11 tangkai?" matanya memandang lurus mataku. "Artinya aku mencintaimu selamanya! Waahh~~!"

"A-APA?" pekikku. Wajahku sekarang pasti jadi merah padam karena menahan malu. "Tidak mungkin! Tadi aku hanya beli 10 tangkai, tapi pegawainya memberiku setangkai lagi sebagai bonus!" bantahku dan memang itulah yang terjadi. Mana mungkin aku tahu arti dari 11 bunga itu!

"Dia… pasti akan sangat senang," ucap Tatsuki sambil meninju pelan bahuku. "Cepatlah pergi, Ichigo!" Aku melihat ujung bibirnya tersenyum.

"Ya," aku pun membalas senyumannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Aku kembali menyusuri jalanan yang sepi. Kali ini jalan beraspal itu agak menanjak. Aku harus lebih bisa mengatur energiku agar tak kehilangan napas saat sampai di tempatnya. Aku melihat bingkisan bunga yang dibawa tangan kananku dan kembali teringat wajahnya. Juga kejadian setahun lalu. Saat di Hueco Mundo itulah aku melihatnya berkali-kali menangis. Dan tangisannya itu ditujukan untukku yang terluka. Baik saat melawan Grimmjow, ataupun saat aku tak berdaya dengan kekuatan Nnoitra dan Tesla. Aku melihat air matanya mengalir deras di pipinya. Aku tahu dia mengkhawatirkan aku. Dan aku pun berusaha untuk tak membuatnya menangis lebih dari ini. Aku ingin melindunginya. Melindunginya dari semua Espada yang ada di Hueco Mundo. Melindunginya dari rasa sedihnya. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Rasanya dadaku pun ikut sakit saat melihat air matanya.

Dan yang paling membuatku tak tahan adalah saat Ulquiorra menembakku dengan Cero Oscuras miliknya dan membuat lubang di dadaku, dia berteriak dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia menangis dengan sangat keras. Dia memanggilku. Apakah saat itu dia benar-benar sedih melihatku roboh? Kurasa seperti itu. Aku mendengar panggilannya. Aku bisa merasakan kesedihannya. Aku tak ingin dia menangis ataupun terluka. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Dan aku berhasil melindunginya dari tangan Ulquiorra.

==/==

Akhirnya, aku sampai di tempatnya, tempat Inoue Orihime. Aku menutup mataku dan berusaha mengatur napasku. Dan tiba-tiba terbersit kembali ingatan setahun yang lalu. Aizen dan Gin yang berhasil mengalahkan semua kapten, vaizard, Urahara-san, Yoruichi-san, Oyaji, dan juga aku di replika Karakura-Chou, akhirnya menuju ke Karakura-Chou yang berada di Soul Society. Aku yang bahkan telah menguasai tahap akhir Getsuga Tenshou tetap tak bisa mengalahkan Aizen yang telah bersatu dengan Hougyoku. Aku tak berdaya. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang bisa kulakukan. Hingga dia muncul dari Hueco Mundo ke Karakura-Chou bersama yang lain. Dengan bantuan Byakuya dan Kenpachi, aku bisa sedikit menghentikan gerakan Aizen. Tapi tidak mengalahkannya. Aizen yang telah terdesak akhirnya dikurung dengan Shun Shun Rikka miliknya. Dengan kekuatannya itu, dia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengembalikan Hougyoku ke keadaan semula saat Hougyoku belum tercipta di dunia ini. Dan dia berhasil melakukannya. Inoue mengembalikan Hougyoku ke dalam ketiadaan dan membuat Aizen berhasil kukalahkan.

"_Ichigo!" panggil Rukia keras saat aku berhasil membunuh Aizen. _

_Aku melihat Rukia menopang tubuh Inoue. Dadaku berdetak kencang melihatnya. Kenapa dia harus ditopang oleh Rukia? Apakah seluruh reiatsunya habis untuk mengembalikan keadaan Hougyoku? Aku pun bergegas ke tempatnya. Aku merebut tubuhnya dari Rukia kemudian menopang kepalanya di dadaku dan memeluknya. "Inoue?" ucapku pelan._

"_Kuro-saki-kun," ucapnya terbata-bata. Keringat mulai mengalir dari dahinya. Dia tampak sangat kelelahan dan agak pucat. "Ehehehe! Sepertinya aku berhasil, ya?"_

"_Jangan 'ehehehe!'! Kau tampak kelelahan begini!" bentakku padanya yang terlihat sangat santai meskipun kelelahan seperti itu._

"_Tapi, syukurlah kau selamat! Aku senang kau masih hidup, Kurosaki-kun!" ucapnya sambil menyentuh lembut pipiku. "Ukh!" Dia tampak kesakitan._

"_Inoue!" Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. "Bodoh! Kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan keadaanmu sendiri daripada aku, kan? Unohana-san! Cepatlah kemari!" panggilku._

"_Tidak usah," katanya pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, Kurosaki-kun."_

_Meskipun mulutnya mengatakan baik-baik saja, tapi aku tak melihatnya demikian. Kelelahan yang dialaminya melebihi batas kewajaran. Aku bisa merasakan napasnya yang memburu dan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang bahkan mungkin melebihi batas normal._

"_Wajahmu jangan begitu, Kurosaki-kun! Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku hanya menghabiskan seluruh tenagaku untuk meniadakan Hougyoku. Aku menghabiskan semuanya. Tak ada yang tersisa lagi. Ehehehe!"_

"_Bodoh! Kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa? Cepat suruh Unohana-san memeriksa keadaanmu dan mengembalikanmu ke kondisi semula!"_

"_Unohana-san tak akan membuatku jadi lebih baik. Inilah kompensasinya, Kurosaki-kun. Aku telah meniadakan keberadaan Hougyoku. Dan begitu pula dengan Hougyoku. Dia akan meniadakan eksistensiku. Keberadaanku akan hilang dari dunia ini," ucapnya dengan tenang. _

"_Apa?" Aku heran kenapa dia bisa setenang ini menyampaikan hal yang begitu penting. Aku bahkan kehilangan kata-kata untuk menanggapinya. Aku terlalu syok dengan berita itu. Sedikit banyak aku tahu apa yang dimaksudnya._

"_Aku menyadarinya ketika kekuatanku berbenturan dengan Hougyoku. Hougyoku akan meniadakan keberadaanku juga, Kurosaki-kun."_

"_Tidak! Hougyoku atau siapapun tak kuijinkan dia untuk meniadakan keberadaanmu! Tidak akan!" tolakku. Aku memeluknya dengan erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Entah kenapa aku baru menyadarinya saat aku merasa akan kehilangannya. Dia sangat berharga untukku. Tanganku membelai lembut rambut panjangnya. Aku bisa merasakan kelembutan tubuhnya di dalam pelukanku. Aku bahkan tak sanggup berpikir jika semua kelembutan yang kurasakan darinya ini akan hilang._

"_Kurosaki-kun," tangan mungilnya menyentuh lembut pipiku, "aku berharap aku punya lima kehidupan. Maka aku akan terlahir di lima kota yang berbeda, memakan lima makanan yang berbeda, memiliki lima pekerjaan yang berbeda, dan juga lima kali jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama." Dia berhenti sejenak. Melihat wajahnya yang memerah, kurasa wajahku pun ikut memerah._

"_Aku akan mencintaimu di lima kehidupanku, Kurosaki-kun. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini," lanjutnya. Dia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Inilah senyum terindah yang pernah diperlihatkan padaku. Dan mungkin hanya akan diperlihatkan padaku._

_Hatiku tak mungkin tak bergetar mendengar ucapannya itu. Dia mencintaiku? Dia bahkan berharap mencintaiku di lima kehidupannya? Ternyata dia begitu mencintaiku. Mencintai diriku yang seperti ini. Aku yang bahkan oleh orang lain hanya dipandang sebelah mata. Aku sama sekali tak menyangka dia begitu mencintaiku. Dan aku pun baru menyadari aku tak ingin kehilangannya. Aku ingin menjaga senyum di wajahnya. Aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis lagi. Aku ingin melindunginya lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini. Dan, aku pun mencintainya._

"_Terima kasih, Kurosaki-kun," ucapnya pelan._

"_Bodoh! Yang seharusnya berterima kasih itu aku! Kau memberiku semangat di saat terpurukku. Kau membuatku ingin melindungimu dan berusaha untuk jadi lebih kuat. Kau mengkhawatirkan aku lebih dari siapapun. Dan kau… mencintaiku lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini…. Terima kasih, Inoue. Aku tak ingin kau hilang dari hadapanku. Aku tak ingin kau pergi dari pelukanku. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku! Aku pun mencintaimu." Aku mempererat pelukanku padanya. _

_Wajahnya tampak terkejut mendengar ungkapan perasaanku seakan tak percaya. Kurasa dia sama sekali tak mengira aku juga mencintainya. Ya, aku mencintainya. Dan dia harus percaya akan hal itu. Memang selama ini aku selalu membuat image-ku sebagai orang yang cool dan sepertinya tak akan menyukai teman sendiri. Tapi ternyata, seorang Inoue Orihime berhasil meruntuhkan image yang kubuat itu._

"_Aku tak percaya!" Wajahnya menjadi sangat merah karena malu. "Tapi, aku senang!"_

_Aku menyentuh lembut pipi putihnya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya kemudian menekan lembut bibirnya dengan bibirku. Aku menciumnya. Memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut padanya. Awalnya dia kaget dan tetap membuka matanya. Tapi akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati ciumanku untuknya._

_Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan memperlihatkan mata abu-abunya yang bulat dan tampak bersinar. "Sayonara, Kurosaki-kun!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian matanya pun menutup lagi. Untuk selamanya. Tubuhnya pun menghilang perlahan dari pelukanku._

"_INOUE! INOUE! INOUEEEE!" Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga dan semakin mengencangkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya berharap dia tak akan menghilang. Tapi dia tetap menghilang. Inoue Orihime telah tiada._

==/==

Aku meletakkan serangkaian bunga matahari di sebuah batu yang bertuliskan Inoue Orihime. Memang yang ada di dalam bangunan batu di hadapanku ini hanyalah sebuah gigai yang dibuatkan Urahara-san. Terlalu menyedihkan jika Inoue harus menghilang tanpa jasad, maka Urahara-san membuatkan gigai dan kami mengadakan upacara pemakaman untuknya.

"Aku membawakan bunga matahari untukmu. Apa kau suka?" ucapku dengan sedikit tersenyum di ujung bibirku dengan menahan segala kesedihanku. "Kurasa kau akan senang bila menerimanya. Tadi, Tatsuki bilang seperti itu padaku. Juga Chizuru yang mengatakan arti dari 11 tangkai bunga adalah 'aku mencintaimu selamanya'. Kah! Seenaknya saja!" aku masih saja tetap bersikap _cool _di depannya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Tapi, kurasa mereka benar," ucapku lirih. Sepertinya aku sudah membuang _image cool_-ku di hadapannya. Aku ingin dia melihatku apa adanya. Seperti dia yang terlihat di mataku. "Saat melihat bunga matahari, aku seakan melihat kembali senyuman ceriamu. Dan apapun artinya, aku akan mencintaimu selamanya," tambahku dengan wajah memerah dan panas karena menahan malu.

Sudah setahun berlalu sejak kematiannya. Hari yang sama dengan setahun yang lalu. Pemandangannya pun sama. Satu hari di musim dingin. Namun tanpa senyuman lembutmu. Senyuman yang mungkin seumur hidup tak akan pernah kulihat lagi. Meskipun begitu, aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas rambut coklat panjangmu yang tertiup lembut oleh angin dan senyumanmu yang secerah mentari, juga suaramu yang terdengar riang dimanapun kau berada. Kau yang sekarang hanya bisa hidup dalam memoriku.

Tanpa sadar, bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dari kelopak mataku dan membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis. Benar-benar tidak cocok dengan _image_-ku selama ini. Wajah berandalan sepertiku bisa menangis hanya karena mengingat seseorang yang berharga. Aku menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipiku dan berusaha menahan air mataku agar tak terjatuh lagi. Aku mencintainya. Aku merindukannya. Betapapun aku ingin menemuinya, betapapun aku ingin melihat senyumnya, keinginanku itu tak akan pernah terkabul seakan semua luapan emosiku itu ditelan oleh langit. Aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku mencintainya. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya di saat dia akan pergi dariku seperti itu? Entah berapa banyak rasa sakit yang kualami saat aku mengingatmu. Aku menyesal aku tak menyadarinya sejak dulu. Aku bahkan tak bisa membuatnya bahagia. Yang kulakukan selama ini hanya membuatnya khawatir. Rasanya aku ingin membalikkan lagi waktu agar aku bisa bersamamu. Seandainya membalikkan waktu semudah membalikkan jam pasir, maka aku pasti akan melakukannya. Tapi waktu tak akan pernah kembali. Waktuku. Waktunya. Juga waktu kita bersama.

Selama ini, tiap hari dan tiap malam, aku selalu mengingatmu. Seolah aku ingin menangis saat aku mengingatmu. Aku hanya berusaha untuk tetap tegar seperti dirimu yang ada di dalam hatiku. Aku yakin, dirimu akan bangkit dengan kekuatanmu sendiri walaupun di saat-saat terburukmu. Tak sedetikpun aku melupakanmu. Meskipun Hougyoku telah menghilangkan keberadaanmu, tapi seorang Inoue Orihime tak akan pernah menghilang dari hatiku.

Lagi-lagi aku teringat kata-katanya, _"Selama tetap hidup, masih bisa ketemu dengan keluarga dan yang lain, kan? Kalau mati semuanya berakhir! Kurosaki-kun yang kukenal pasti bilang begitu!"_

"Dasar!" aku tersenyum simpul. "Meskipun kau telah tiada, meskipun aku tak bisa bertemu denganmu, tapi cintaku tidak akan berakhir." Tanganku mengelus nisannya seakan yang kusentuh itu adalah tubuhnya. Saat seperti ini, aku merasa seakan dia masih hidup. Inoue Orihime masih hidup dalam diriku. Dalam ingatanku. Dalam setiap detak jantungku. Dan juga dalam tiap hembusan napasku aku bisa merasakan keberadaannya dalam diriku.

"Orihime," aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. Sejak setahun yang lalu aku ingin memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat menyukai saat-saat yang kita lalui bersama. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Tak akan pernah bisa. Kau tak akan pernah hilang dari hatiku, Orihime. Kau pernah bilang kalau kau menginginkan lima kehidupan dan kau akan mencintaiku dalam lima kehidupan itu. Maka aku pun menginginkan bertemu denganmu di lima kehidupanmu, tidak, tak hanya lima kehidupanmu tapi di seluruh kehidupanmu, dan aku pun akan membalas cintamu di tiap kehidupanmu itu." Aku tersenyum kecil di sudut bibirku. Senyuman yang tulus yang kupersembahkan hanya untuk orang yang kucintai seolah dia ada di hadapanku.

"Terima kasih, Orihime. Terima kasih kau telah mencintai orang sepertiku. Kurasa tak akan ada orang yang bisa mencintaiku seperti kau mencintaiku dan aku pun tak akan bisa mencintai orang seperti aku mencintaimu. Terima kasih. Tapi, aku tak akan mengucapkan 'sayonara' padamu. Karena aku yakin kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi. Entah di kehidupan ini atau di kehidupan yang lain."

Setiap orang akan menjadi dewasa dengan merasakan sakit. Dan kau pun memberikan rasa sakit yang amat dalam karena kehilanganmu. Tapi aku merasa aku telah bertambah dewasa sekarang. Aku akan terus melangkah maju dan tak akan pernah melupakanmu yang terpenting di hatiku. Sesedih apapun diriku yang ditinggalkan dan sesakit apapun hatiku yang kehilanganmu, aku akan berusaha menghapusnya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku ingin jika suatu saat nanti bisa bertemu denganmu, aku akan mempersembahkan senyumku hanya untukmu.

**==/ THE END /==**

Mungkin karena sebentar lagi Tanabata Matsuri (7 Juli), aq jadi pengen bikin cerita orang yg dipisahkan…. Hohoho…^o^

Tapi, kenapa jadi sedih begini, ya? Gak kuat bikinnya….gak tega….T.T

*kalo gitu knp masih tetep dibikin? AAARRGHHH!*

RnR pleaseee….

Thx 4 review . . . ^-^

See you.


End file.
